Ghost Phantom Kiel
Backstory Hello, my name is Raymond... This is my first in making Fan-Made Units like this, so I hope we can be connected and have a mutual understanding if I got wronged or at least had an error in my Unit by helping me out instead insulting me. I should say that this Unit that I am creating right now is created or inspired by recent Halloween music that I listened in my favorite music store (can't say the name in the public especially on the internet, right?) and it got some beat in it that I like, like a malice or mischievous kinda thing, it puts you in the naughty mood. Anyway, I made this Unit to the recent Cost which is 58 (Alza Masta) and Erza's standard buffs, since he's LE Unit he will surpass Erza by far and Alza Masta for a bit. 7★ Kiel= Ghost Phantom Kiel A long time ago before the warring times of Grand Gaia's people with Gods Army, lies one story of a charming man who died in a tragic story. His name is Kiel, he's a kind and respectable man in La Veda's Republic, known as the most humble person in town, people are always welcoming him and reply to his smile. One day the tragic befell upon him, Kiel's family has been murdered when Kiel is on duty to the other country, leaving him in grief and anger, making him never be in the state he was before. Kiel was consumed by rage, he searched from one to another place only to found himself in the middle out of nowhere. Two years prior to his family incident, Kiel finally found a lead about where's the killer who killed his family and for what reason it is that he or she do such a thing. The criminal was found and cornered by Kiel, it was a genius plan by him since he dedicated this plan just for this moment. Kiel asked what's the reason and the criminal just said: "It's for greater purposes". As Kiel stabbed his sword to the criminal's chest, little known by him that the criminal isn't a foolish person as Kiel thinks. All was planned that he will take the life of Kiel down with the criminal's life, and it does success. Both of them died and each of them leaving a big gap mystery about what's happening in here, however, one true story about it is that Kiel's soul wandered in the great hall of his abandoned mansion, leaving a terror to the people who entered his mansion ever again. Anger and restless is showed in Kiel's face, perhaps there's a little bit of mystery still linger around his death? No one will ever know. |-|EX Skill Sphere= 7★ Tesla Family Crest Full Name of Kiel is Kiel Tesla. Tesla Family has been known to be a great respectable family with great charisma that was undefeated. For 41th Generation this family has been targeted by bandits and all, but all of it was defeated because Tesla Family is no mere merchant but an also great warrior for many generations too. This is the crest that was handed to Kiel when he's 17 years old, it's a symbol of his adulthood and the first time ever to be the youngest lord of this Tesla Generation. Status Booster Type: 50% Boost HP, Enormously Boost DEF for 2 turns when HP below 30% and Boost DEF relatives to remaining HP, Raise DEF Cap's to 150.000 DEF & Negates Ignore DEF and Element Damage Weakness *400% Boost to DEF when HP below 30%, +1.2% Boost DEF per 1% HP Remaining; total 120% Boost DEF. |-|EX Skill Sphere= 7★ Grimm Reaper Rapier Unknown Rapier made from dark gold that has been passed by Tesla Family from one to another. It was held by Kiel as the last owner and little did know about this Rapier but it can be emitting red burning flame and incinerate them. According to one of the rumors, this actually not the true form of this Rapier as it can shape shifting to the will of the owner, and perhaps Tesla family imagining it as Rapier because Rapier is one of the most favorite weapons in Tesla generation. Special Type: 50% Boost HP, Enormously Boost ATK when HP below 30% for 2 turns and Boost ATK relatives to remaining HP, Raise ATK Cap's to 150.000 ATK, Probable Ignore DEF & Add probable Enormous ATK and DEF reduction effects to all allies for 2 turn when damage dealt exceeded certain amounts. *400% Boost to ATK when HP below 30%, +1.2% Boost ATK per 1% HP Remaining; total 120% Boost ATK, 50% chance to Ignore DEF, 50% chance to 50% decrease ATK and DEF for 2 turns when damage dealt exceeded 600.000 (100.000/per unit). *''Note: No Friend helping will make the last buff can't be used'' Statistic Units: 7★ Kiel: Ghost Phantom Kiel Stats 7★ Kiel: Ghost Phantom Kiel Skills 7★ Kiel: Ghost Phantom Kiel Leader Skill: Turning Anger Spirit 60 Boost to ATK, DEF and HP, Hugely Boost ATK and DEF relatives to remaining HP, Partially Drain HP when attack & Add 20% Damage Reduction for 2 turns when damage taken exceeded certain amounts. *''+1% Boost to ATK and DEF per 1% HP remaining; total 100% Boost to ATK and DEF, 30% - 40% HP Drain, 20% damage reduction when damage taken exceeded 5.000'' Extra Skill: Restless Spirit 100% Boost to DEF and Greatly Boost BB Gauge Fill rate when equipped Tesla Family Crest & 100% Boost to ATK and Enormously Boost OD Gauge Fill Rates when damage dealt exceeded a certain amount for 2 turns when equipped Grimm Reaper Rapier. *''50% Boost to BB Fill Rate, 300% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rates when damage dealt exceeded 10.000'' Brave Burst: Burning Ghost Rage 30 powerful Fire attack on all foes (Boost damage with Considerably Probable cutting HP from all allies) and 10 powerful Fire attack on single foe, Enormously Boost ATK and DEF to self for 3 turns, Hugely Boost own Max HP & Slightly Probable OD Gauge instantly. *''500% + 600% chance to cut 12% HP = 120% Damage/Unit, excluding self, 200% Boost to ATK And DEF for self, 40% Boost to Max HP, 8% Boost to OD Gauge instantly'' Super Brave Burst: Violent Haunting Spirit 40 powerful Fire attack on all foes (Boost damage with Hugely Probable cutting HP from all allies) and 20 powerful Fire attack on single foe, Hugely Raise own normal hits for 3 turns, Enormously Probable Evasion to self for 2 turns & Gradually Boost OD Gauge per turns for 3 turns. *''600% + 700% chance to cut 14% HP = 140% Damage/Unit, excluding self, Raise own +3 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal 50% extra damage), Boost own 40% chance to evade attack stackable, 400 OD Gauge per turns'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Paranormal Activity 50 massive Fire attack on all foes (Boost Damage with Enormously Probable cutting HP from all allies), Enormously Boost own ATK and DEF for 5 turns, Enormously Boost own raises normal hits for 4 turns, Enormously Probable Evasion to all allies for 2 turns & Enormously HP Drain for 3 turns. *''1500% + 2500% chance to cut 50% HP = 500% Damage/Unit, excluding self, 350% Boost to ATK and DEF, Raise own +4 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal 100% extra damage), 50% chance to evade attack, 80% HP Drain'' Quotes 7★ Kiel: Ghost Phantom Kiel Summon Quote: "Burn... Avenge... Power... Kill!!!" Fusion Quote: "Stronger... Killer...! I'll... Kill him!!!" Evolution Materials 7★ Kiel: Ghost Phantom Kiel Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Nightmare Emperor Kiel